Ye Xiu in Wonderland
by Alsheon
Summary: What Ye Xiu is doing is just trying to research his Silver Weapon but Huang Shaotian wouldn't let him to with his unending chats. But wait, how did Huang Shaotian know he's dawdling with his weapon? Why does Huang Shaotian is suddenly behind him wearing shota-esque outfit and rabbit feet? Ye Xiu couldn't take the shock, "I'm going senille...". AliceinWonderlandAU!


**So... I'm in the mood to do this...**

 **I don't know... But would you guys stop looking at me that way? Yes, yes I'm irresponsible! So many fics with no assurance! I'm assuring you right now!**

 **Cracky fic.**

* * *

Ye Xiu in Wonderland

Pairings: To be honest I just don't know anymore... But this chapter contains mild HuangYe

Tags: Wonderland, Alice in Wonderland, I never watch nor read the original version of Alice in Wonderland, But I've seen the gist in Wiki, I want to do this, To mess with Ye Xiu, Thousand Chance Umbrella, Ye Xiu is stressed, Madness, Wonderland is a land of madness after all...

Warning!: Typos and grammar! (I'm really bored to write this!)

Disclaimer: The King's Avatar and Alice in Wonderland is not mine. And no characters nor nature is hurts when making this shot- well mental scar is unavoidable.

Ye Xiu in Wonderland

* * *

Ye Xiu yawned sleepily, his delicate pretty hands scretched up before wiping the tears stuck on the corner of his eyes. Ye Xiu rest his head on the computer desk, blankly staring at the screen not caring if it's gonna hurt his eyes later.

He looked over the design of Thousand Chance Umbrella again, pondering deeply. A minute past he straightened and sighed, mentally crossing some material choices after some squabble in his head. He clicked on the blueprint again and looked at the upgrade design, frowning before smiling and nods satisfiedly.

Ye Xiu was about to zoom over the handle part when a notification to his QQ softly sounded. Ye Xiu paused and another notification sounded and another and... Followed by several others. The though of ignoring it gone out of the window as Ye Xiu deemed it to be so noisy.

Ye Xiu rolled his eyes and clicked on his QQ, mildly wondering who is idle enough to chat him in the middle of night- no no, actually in early in the morning as it's 2 p.m now.

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain)_.

Of course... Only him who would message someone with a continous ten messages in a span of few seconds.

Ye Xiu sighed, rubbing his face tiredly and opens the message.

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): Old Ye~!_

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye!_

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): You're awake?_

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): You must be awake!_

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): Chat with me! Chat with me! Chat with me! Chat with me!_

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): I'm suffering Insomnia ah! Insomnia!_

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Sir Leaf! [Troubling Rain's PK PK .jpeg]_

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): What cha' doin'?_

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): Y'know, myth said if you can't sleep that means you're awake in someone else's dream..._

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): If you're not answering me I'll assume you're fast asleep and that you're dreaming about me hence I can't sleep. [SWAG .gif]_

Ye Xiu rolled his eyes, his fingers swiftly

 _Ye Xiu (Lord Grim): Please don't share such a disturbing thing._

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): You're awake!_

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): nah, nah! Why you haven't sleep yet? Do you need me in your bed? [Zhang Xinjie's glinting glasses .gif]_

 _Ye Xiu (Lord Grim): I need you to stop messaging me [Han Wenqing's cold stare .jpeg]_

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): Ouch!_

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): Ye Xiu, I'm worried about you. Don't stay up late, it's bad for your health._ Huang Shaotian's change of tone in the message baffled Ye Xiu.

 _Huang Shaotian (Troubling Rain): I mean, researching to upgrade your umbrella is certainly important but don't push yourself. Shall I stop you?_

Ye Xiu's brows jumped as he blinked rapidly. How does Huang Shaotian know that he's dawdling around with Thousand Chance Umbrella? Ye Xiu feels goosebumps crawled on his skin.

"Say, Shall I stop you?" A warm breath tickled Ye Xiu's ear accompanied by mischievious voice. Ye Xiu reflextively jumped and almost crashed onto the floor but manage to land harmlessly. His eyes are wide and incredulous as he stared on the person behind him.

Huang Shaotian stood there playfully grinning down at Ye Xiu. He's wearing a sleeveless baby blue hoodie with the hood draped over his head, underneath the hood is a long sleeved white shirt with frilly cuffs, knee-length puffy white pants bound with light brown belt, long white socks, and a golden rimmed monocle over his right eye.

"Come on~" Huang Shaotian beckoned playfully, perfectly in sync with his outfit.

"H-Huang Shaotian?" Ye Xiu stared incredulously almost couldn't believe his eyes. Huang Shaotian grinned mischieviously and suggestively beckoned with his finger before turning on his tail then run back to the darkness leaving Ye Xiu alone.

Ye Xiu stared incredulously to the long gone back figure of Huang Shaotian before rubbing his eyes. Ye Xiu gasped and starts sobbing in trauma, "I'm going senille... Sobs..." Ye Xiu moaned his woe. Because really? Did he just see Huang Shaotian in such shota-esque cute outfit, wearing a pair of stuffed rabbit feets as shoes and not to mention having fluffy white tail on his back...?

Nope. That must've been an illusion. Ye Xiu pinched himself and feels... Pain.

"It was an illusion." Ye Xiu determinedly decided. It was just after he said this Huang Shaotian come back.

"Hey!," Huang Shaotian huffed and crosses his arms. Ye Xiu covers up his mouth in an attempt to not gape disgracefully.

"Seriously, you ought to chase after me!" Huang Shaotian scolded displeasedly.

"What?" Ye Xiu stared blankly.

Huang Shaotian impatiently tapped his feet before sighing, "You're gorgeous but helpless." Huang Shaotian mumbled before looking at his wrist watch.

"Ah, ah, shit. We're running out of time." Huang Shaotian cursed and turned to the terrified Ye Xiu.

"Come on honey, we gotta go." Huang Shaotian pulled Ye Xiu onto his feeat and swiftly sweep him him off his feet and carrying Ye Xiu bridal style. Bridal Style.

Ye Xiu spurted ou, "Hold On!" Ye Xiu protested, just from where did Huang Shaotian get this much strength?

"Hold onto me beautiful." Huang Shaotian grinned and and starts running.

"Let me down!" Ye Xiu protested. His pride is hurt! He's a grown up man yet he's being carried _bridal style_ by a shorter, younger man who is wearing a shota-esque outfit. This isn't fit! His pride earned a terrible blow!

Ye Xiu's protests fell onto deaf ears as Huang Shaotian sped up instead forcing the older man to hold and hug onto Huang Shaotian desperately. Much to Huang Shaotian's convenience.

"HEELLP! KIDNAPPER!" Ye Xiu yelled desperately hoping that someone could hear him and help... Or perhaps file in a report to sue Blue Rain.

Just when Ye Xiu is thinking the benefits in suing Blue Rain, Huang Shaotian suddenly tighten his hold. And suddenly, the originally dark surrounding become pitch black and the air force is coming from below. Ye Xiu's eyes blankly stared at the progressively smaller slightly-brighter circle up there... WAIT WHAT!? A HOLE! They're falling inside a fucking HOLE!

"WHAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ye Xiu shrieked hyterically.

"HUANG SHAOTIAAAAANNNN, YOU'RE INSANE!" Ye Xiu screamed as his grips on Huang Shaotian tightened to a painful degree.

Huang Shaotian only chuckled humourously, "Eheh, You seems afraid to be left alone. But sorry, See you for now, Love." Huang Shaotian sensually whispered. Ye Xiu rhen felt a pair of soft lips pressed dangerously close to his own lips before he felt Huang Shaotian suddenly lets him go, Ye Xiu's grips even mysteriously slipped. Ye Xiu crashed to the soiled ground.

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump* Ye Xiu rolled a few times upon crashing to the ground and groaned at the impact. Ye Xiu mildly thanking his luck that the ground is pretty soft with this cultivated and damp soils while cursing Huang Shaotian to the pit of hell.

Ye Xiu slowly got up limply and groaned. He scanned his surrounding which is void of almost everything. "Huang Shaotian, that guy... Don't tell me he'd actually personally escort me to hell?" Ye Xiu is speechless. If he knew this day would happen, Ye Xiu wouldn't have hesitated to give Huang Shaotian a chance to win even if it's only once!

"He took advantage of me and then sent me to hell?..." Ye Xiu spoke indignantly as he touched the place where Huang Shaotian had kissed earlier.

"Bloody hell, I hope Blue Rain got sued." is Ye Xiu's last statement- or rather wish before he walked off to explore the "Hell"

* * *

 **Giggles... I'm open to suggestion because I hadn't fully decided the roles here aside for Ye Xiu, Huang Shaotian and several exception who I already found the match perfectly.**

 **What will happen to Ye Xiu? Could he survive in this hell which his molester- COUGH! had sent him to? Can he get out of that place? Find out in the next Dragon B- wait, wrong script.**

 **Day to decide my doom is near and I'm nervous as hell...well...**


End file.
